


I'll keep you warm

by tiedbows



Category: Given (Manga), Given - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: A look at two relationships (and two boys who aren't quite there yet) on a winter night.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	I'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> meant to post this around christmas lol but here we are. thank you sana as always for reading and crying with me, and kao for the prompts!
> 
> happy new year everyone!

They were the last two to leave the studio for the night. Mafuyu was determined to get the chords right for the bridge of their new song, and who was Uenoyama to say no? The sharp breeze of the winter night that bit at their faces made him briefly regret not moving their extra practice back to his home instead. Yayoi was out of the apartment with her boyfriend anyway.

Walking through the cold now was worth it though, once Uenoyama saw the small smile appear on the quiet boy's face after going through several plays without any mistakes. Mafuyu was an incredibly fast learner, and mixed with his natural skill and the way he soaked up music like a sponge, the improvement he'd shown since joining Given was astounding.

Sure, Mafuyu wasn't _perfect_ , but he was well on the way. It made Uenoyama's fingertips practically tingle thinking about the future, just how amazing his boyfriend could be in another year's time, two years, five-

The noise that escaped Uenoyama's throat could only be described as a pained gurgle, which immediately launched him into a _very uncool_ coughing fit on the sidewalk.

"Uenoyama-kun," he felt a light pressure where Mafuyu was patting his back, "are you okay?"

"F-fine, hmph, I'm fine!" he coughed. Smooth. 

Round eyes blinked owlishly at him, watching. He could still feel Mafuyu's hand on his back through his coat. 

"I'm okay," Uenoyama cleared his throat, finally pulling himself together. He continued walking, determined to put the embarrassment behind him. 

"Are you getting sick?" Mafuyu asked after a few steps, the wind nearly carrying his soft-spoken question away. 

"Nah, it's not that, I-," Uenoyama stopped, halting his answer and their walk to face Mafuyu. "Oi, where's your scarf?!" 

Mafuyu looked down at himself and made a soft "oh" sound, as if the thought had never occurred to him until that moment. "I think I left it at school," he said, looking back at his boyfriend. "I was running late from my class duties today when I met with you." 

That was right, Uenoyama recalled, and they barely made the train to reach the studio on time for practice. 

"I swear," he grumbled, removing his own scarf and stalked forward so they were face to face. "If you keep this up you're going to end up getting sick again for sure! Take care of yourself! Your voice is precious, and we can't afford to let anything happen to you." _I don't want anything to happen to you._

Uenoyama looped the scarf a third time around Mafuyu's neck and pulled up his jacket's hood for good measure. "You're borrowing mine until tomorrow when you get yours back, okay?" 

The only parts of Mafuyu's face he could see now were his eyes and forehead. He stared back with such an intensity it made Uenoyama shift uncomfortably on his heels. 

"What?" he asked, feeling the heat creeping under his skin. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ritsuka," Mafuyu said, and his eyes were smiling. 

"S-shut up," he said, no drop of malice in his tone. He couldn't feel the cold anymore with his cheeks burning. 

As they resumed their way down the familiar route home, Mafuyu took Uenoyama's hand in his own without hesitation. 

"Hah?!" he cried, scandalized, nearly jumping into the street. "We're still in public!" 

Mafuyu looked at him, an unidentified glint in his eyes. "You're not wearing any gloves today," he said, squeezing his hand. "Your hands are precious, Uenoyama-kun, so I'm going to protect them." 

"Oi! Are you making fun of me?! Gimme my scarf back!" 

The winter wind flew by, and carried Mafuyu's laughter along with it. 

  
  
  
•••

"Ugh! Shizu, look at this!"

Shizusumi pulled his eyes away from the movie playing on his laptop, only to have Hiiragi shove the phone in his face.

"What?" He pried the phone away and moved it a reasonable distance from his face and Hiiragi.

"Just look!" he hissed.

Shizusumi stared at the small screen to find their band's Twitter timeline open. He blinked. "It's Mafuyu."

The tweet in question was a selfie of Mafuyu and Given's guitarist, Uenoyama-kun, taken from an upward angle with them staring down at the camera. Their faces were half covered with scarves and an overhead street light illuminated the background. The tweet already had 30 likes and some retweets, too.

"Yeah, it's Mafuyu and that annoying Uenoyama! Did you read the tweet?"

Shizusumi glanced at the type above the photo. "'Practicing hard to bring you all new music. The nights are getting colder, so please stay warm. We want to meet you all again soon in the new year,'" he read aloud. He turned back to his childhood friend, face neutral. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know what Mafuyu sees in that guy," Hiiragi muttered, snatching his phone back. He slumped into his pillow. "I get that he's talented, but he thinks he knows _everything_. I can't stand those egotistic types." 

_Sounds like someone I know_ , Shizusumi thought. 

"I think he's alright," he said after a beat. 

"Hah?!" Hiiragi squawked. 

Shizusumi shrugged. His fingers hovered over the keypad to resume their movie. "It might not be obvious, but whenever we see Mafuyu, he smiles more," he said. "He makes jokes, and sometimes teases you like when we were in middle school. It feels like Uenoyama-kun has helped him open up again. He makes Mafuyu happy."

He peered at his best friend from the corner of his eye. "Haven't you ever met someone who made you feel that kind of happiness before?"

His question was met with silence, but maybe they both already knew the answer. When it became obvious Hiiragi wasn't going to say anything, bad dialogue and action music filled Shizusumi's bedroom once again. 

Not a minute had passed before there was a soft nudge to his shoulder.

"Shizu-chan." 

"Hm." 

"I'm cold." 

"You have a blanket." 

"I'm still cold."

'Spoiled princess,' Shizusumi thought, lifting his own blanket up and wrapping an arm around Hiiragi's shoulders to pull him close. "Better?" he asked, his attention back on the movie. His arm never budged from its place. 

Even if he had looked, Shizusumi would have still missed the blush coloring his dear friend's face in the poorly lit room. 

"Yeah," Hiiragi pressed just a little bit closer, "this is better."

  
  
  
  


•••

"Ahh, it feels good to finally be home! I'm beat after the day I've had," Haruki sighed as he entered the foyer. Akihiko barely shut the door behind him and was about to take off his shoes when Haruki collapsed onto the couch, curling into his favorite plaid throw blanket. 

He was starting to get comfortable after escaping the December cold, when he was startled by a hand suddenly ruffling his hair. 

"Hah?! What the hell?" Haruki sat up and turned to find his boyfriend grinning down at him from behind the couch. 

"Weren't you the one on the way home just now talking about how much you wanted to take a shower and eat a hot dinner?" Akihiko asked, poking his sleepy boyfriend's cheek. 

"That's so much effort though," the older man groaned into his blanket. "Sleep sounds so good right now..." 

A low rumbling filled the air, and Haruki's hands flew to his stomach. 

"Don't say a word," he muttered, peeling himself off of the couch to his bare feet. 

Akihiko chuckled. "I wasn't going to say anything." 

"I could feel you thinking about it." Haruki narrowed his eyes over his shoulder.

"Oi, hurry and go shower already," Akihiko was at his side now, gently steering him toward the hallway. "You just go shower and relax. I'll have dinner ready by the time you get out." 

"What are you going to make? We used up the last of the rice the other day," Haruki teased. 

"S-shut up." Akihiko's ears burned red. "I wasn't going to make fried rice again." 

"In that case, I look forward to being surprised," his boyfriend laughed, and the bathroom door clicked shut. The sound of running water was muffled by the apartment walls, and became background noise as Akihiko began pulling out ingredients and the necessary equipment for dinner. He put a pot on the stove, and started chopping vegetables while water rose to a boil. 

So, maybe it was a little embarrassing cooking the same three recipes over and over. The blond never thought twice about it before they started dating, when he just ate whatever he could to get by, but now, with Haruki... He wanted to impress him. 

Akihiko practiced perfecting his latest dishes whenever he had the time -- or money -- to do so at his apartment. He was no Iron Chef by any means, but after the last two consecutive attempts came out well, he figured now was the best time to show Haruki he could do more in the kitchen. 

He had just dropped the noodles into the frying pan with the rest of the ingredients and was cracking eggs into a bowl when he heard soft footsteps pattering around. 

"I think that shower ended up making me even more sleepy." Haruki yawned, coming to perch his chin on Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko could feel his boyfriend's attention shift to the stovetop. "Ooh, what are you making?" 

"Udon stir fry," he said, adding sauce to the noodles and vegetables. A few minutes and it would be done. 

"Udon? Did I run out of soba noodles?" 

...Okay, so maybe this dish wasn't too different from one of his other main recipes. 

"N-no," Akihiko could feel heat creeping up his neck. Damn, so much for keeping it cool. "I just wanted to try something a little different for you." 

He could feel Haruki smile against his shoulder. "I'm excited to try it," his voice genuine and warm. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"You can set the table and grab us some beer. I'll be done in a few more minutes."

"Beer? I'm really going to sleep like a log tonight." He yawned again on his way to the fridge and grabbed two bottles along with some chopsticks and bowls. 

Akihiko hummed as he moved the stir fry to a large bowl, and then with a practiced roll of his wrist, he slid the omelette onto a smaller plate. He cut the omelette into eight small slices and sprinkled extra chives on top. The drummer smiled to himself, pleased with his work. 

"Ta-da, dinner is served!" he called, turning on his heel with both dishes. "Yakiudon and-" 

He stopped short as he set his sights on his boyfriend. 

"-sliced French omelette," he finished with a small laugh. 

Akihiko walked to the table where Haruki was hunched over the dinner table, the softest snores filling the apartment. The beers sat by him, only one unopened. 

"Guess he wasn't kidding," he whispered to himself, running a hand through Haruki's short hair. It was a little damp closer to the roots, but still silky and smooth. 

_It's alright_ , Akihiko thought, carefully lifting Haruki off the chair and into his arms, and carried the sleeping man to bed, _omelettes taste better for breakfast anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry akihiko made haruki a fresh omelette in the morning 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiedbows)


End file.
